Miedo
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Y es que Lucy no quería que su miedo se notara, no quería parecer una niña mimada delante de él, y sobre todo porque se trataba de él.


**Personajes: Laxus Dreyar y Lucy H.**

**Aclaratoria**: FT no es mío sino de Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer. Intento de Drabble.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 994.

**Summary**: Y es que Lucy no quería que su miedo se notara, no quería parecer una niña mimada delante de él, y sobre todo porque se trataba de él.

_Aw, he vuelto a escribir fanfics luego de nueve meses en los que mi musa se fue de vacaciones. Y todo gracias a que quería leer algo de Laxus xD. Me disculpan los NatLu fans, solo se me ocurrió la idea azarosa y repentina y tuve que plasmarla. Últimamente me he puesto "fiebrua" o "viciosa" con este personaje. Me gusta bastante, creo que debe ser por el cuento de malo que se vuelve bueno o que siempre lo fue pero que tuvo ideas equivocadas XD. En fin, espero me disculpen el OoC en ambos, pero tengo tiempo sin escribir y bueno, puede que no esté en forma. xD Cualquier error, gustosa lo recibo para corregir xD. Sin más que decir… saludos _

Bueno, volviendo al fic, espero que les guste mi loquera.

**Miedo**

Era ya muy tarde, no se veía a nadie en las calles de Magnolia y la tormenta todavía seguía amenazando con durar toda la noche. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió por la columna vertebral haciéndola temblar levemente, fue casi imperceptible para el ojo humano común. Y es que Lucy no quería que su miedo se notara, no quería parecer una niña mimada delante de él, y sobre todo porque se trataba de él. Con la mano en la que reposaba su emblema del gremio, se limpió las apenas visibles gotas de sudor que aparecieron traviesas en su frente. Siguió viendo la ventana, a la tormenta, esperando que cesara lo más pronto posible y dándose apoyo mentalmente: "Lucy, esto pasará pronto, sé fuerte, tú puedes, no debes quedar mal delante de él".

El hombre presente en la habitación la miraba con curiosidad bajo su semblante serio, arqueando una ceja ante el comportamiento de su rubia compañera.

–Oye Lucy, ¿te sientes mal? –fue lo que atinó a preguntar.

La aludida dejó de ver la ventana para voltearse a verlo directamente. Quedó repentinamente fascinada con la figura masculina que yacía sentada en su cama: su cabello alborotado, sus brazos musculosos, su carácter y su cicatriz. Suspiró al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos se estaban desviando de la pregunta en cuestión y negó suavemente con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

–Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Creo que solo me quedé ensimismada en mis pensamientos, disculpa –expresó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía ver encantadora.

El chico solo asintió en vista de la respuesta. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa de la habitación para tomar una bolsa.

–¿Qué tal si comemos de lo que traje? –propuso.

La chica sonrió alegre con el gesto del hombre, sin poder evitar ruborizarse del todo. Le parecía tonto el pensarlo, pero todavía no se hacía a la idea de que esa presencia imponente era su novio. Asintió con energía y se dirigió hacia él para ayudarle a servir la comida. Y fue en ese momento que sucedió… como maldijo internamente su posición en ese momento.

Un fuerte estallido vino del exterior, había sido un potente rayo. La chica se estremeció con el sonido, y no pudo evitar temblar nuevamente y abrazarse a sí misma; "¿por qué ahora?, qué pensará de mí al verme en este estado, lo voy a arruinar" fue lo que pasó por su cabeza. Se sintió observada por el hombre junto a ella. Lucy no alzó la mirada, temía que su pareja pensara que era débil por comportarse de esa manera. Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas hasta que escuchó una carcajada. Sorprendida, dirigió la vista hacia su acompañante y se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo, y a carcajadas, no podía ser más humillante.

–Laxus… yo… mejor… –no supo que decir. Le dio la espalda para alejarse de él. Cuando el rubio le tomó la mano para evitar que se fuera. La maga lo vio con sorpresa, unas lágrimas habían salido y resbalaban por sus mejillas, no muchas claro está. Sus miradas se encontraron. El chico Dreyar le sonreía levemente.

–No me malinterpretes –se apresuró en aclarar con semblante serio–, solo me resulta irónico que los rayos te den miedo, siendo ellos mi elemento –la soltó luego de que se percatara que la chica desistiera de su marcha y le dedicó su singular sonrisa–. Además te puedo asegurar que estando yo aquí, ninguno te hará daño. Así que mejor comamos algo que tengo hambre –volvió a proponer rascándose la nuca incómodo.

Esas palabras provocaron que la rubia se sonrojara y asintiera con ilusión.

–¡No perdamos tiempo! –expresó animada.

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y regresó a la mesa para compartir la cena con su pareja. Era muy feliz, o realmente él la hacía muy feliz. Era difícil explicar cómo ellos habían llegado a ese nivel, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que no se arrepentía por nada del mundo.

Comieron en calma, poniéndose al tanto el uno del otro. Ella con los pormenores del equipo Natsu y él con los Dioses del Trueno. La rubia reía con las bromas de Bislow y con el mal carácter de Evergreen cuando le mencionaban al único miembro masculino de la familia Strauss. Laxus también arqueaba la ceja antes las ocurrencias de Natsu y Happy. Definitivamente, el dragon slayer del fuego nunca cambiaría, primero hecho cenizas antes que eso. Luego que terminaron Lucy se apresuró en recoger todo con la ayuda del rubio, y fue en ese momento que volvió a pasar. Otro impresionante trueno se escuchó, Lucy había dejado caer la bolsa que tenía en sus manos y se refugió en los musculosos brazos del nieto de Makarow. Minutos después la luz del apartamento y de las calles de Magnolia se había ido.

–¡Esto va cada vez peor, ahora estamos sin luz! –se quejó la joven escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

–Seguro que ya volverá –la animó el chico sin apartarla de su cuerpo.

–Discúlpame Laxus, seguro te he ocasionado muchos problemas hoy.

El chico chasqueó la lengua.

–No digas tonterías Lucy.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos más, disfrutando la compañía y la cercanía del otro. Hasta que Lucy, se le ocurrió una idea.

–Oye, Laxus.

–Dime.

–En la batalla contra Hades tú podías iluminar tu cuerpo ¿no?

Oh no, ya sabía por dónde iba la rubia.

–De ninguna manera.

–Por favor, Laxus. Te lo recompensaré –dijo la chica pegando su cuerpo al del hombre. Oh sí, Lucy sabía cuál era la debilidad del DS del trueno.

–Demonios –se maldijo internamente. Todo era culpa de los genes de su abuelo. De todas formas nadie se enteraría…

O eso era lo que esperaba hasta que al día siguiente en el gremio cierto usuario del fuego lo llamaba…

"Oye Lamparita…"

Lo sentía por Lucy, pero ya no tendría con quién hacer compañero de equipo.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado el humor del final. Ya saben, me dicen lo que piensan, con confianza :3**


End file.
